The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for storage and retrieval of information relating to a structure, such as a home, office or similar structure. The information is stored electronically on a computer-based system and may be accessed directly from a single computer or over a computer network. Information about the structure""s physical attributes can be stored as a two- or three-dimensional model of the structure which can be viewed on a display. The model database may also be queried for specific details such as room dimensions, materials, and areas. The contents of each room may also be stored in the system including floor and wall coverings, but also including furniture and semi-stationary items such as vases, artwork and appliances. In addition to physical attributes and contents, the system can store information regarding required and recommended maintenance schedules, warranty requirements and terms, insurance details, dates of purchase, vendor identification, anticipated life spans and other information pertinent to a structure, its history, its contents, its occupants or related items.
Modern structures and other structures are typically designed and built to last for a century or more. During their lifetimes structures can undergo extensive changes, but often retain key structural elements throughout their usable lives. While these key elements remain somewhat static, other structure elements can change relatively quickly. Structure framing and structural elements remain fairly static while paint, carpet and other wearable items are replaced regularly. When items are replaced, the owner will typically arrange for a contractor to measure the element that needs to be replaced and estimate the cost of replacement. This will generally involve a trip to the site by the contractor or other tradesman who will measure the item and estimate a cost for replacement or repair. For each item, an owner may solicit several estimates necessitating several trips and several measurements so that each estimator may calculate a bid for the project.
Projects can be further complicated by warranties and insurance policies with requirements and restrictions which must be met by participating contractors and the owner. Often an insurance adjustor must also visit the site and make independent measurements and assessments.
Sometimes, a history of what has happened to the structure is required for insurance or warranty purposes. This information may also need to be solicited by multiple parties making repeated dissemination by the owner tedious and error-prone.
When a structure changes ownership, some warranties and insurance policies will carry over to the new owner. Information pertinent to the structure and the policies must be accurately transferred between the old and new owners. This process will often be neglected or forgotten and inaccurate or false information will result. It is also beneficial to have a record of the tradesman and their addresses in case the work performed is faulty.
Furniture, artwork, appliances and personal items that are kept within a structure may also be covered by various insurance policies and warranties. An accurate inventory of these items and information regarding their coverage can be a valuable asset. Especially when theft or fire occurs, an accurate inventory including the location of the items will be invaluable in settling insurance and warranty claims.
A record of the location of valuable documents can also be an asset. Wills, investment records, deeds and other important documents may be located in a location hidden in the structure. A password-protected confidential location for these documents would be beneficial for access by specific relatives or personnel when needed.
An accurate and descriptive database including a three-dimensional model, photographs and listings of contents, warranties and other information can also be a great asset at the time a structure is sold. When a buyer can access all this information from one source, both the buyer and seller will benefit from a more informed negotiation and deal.
The present invention features an electronic model and data storage system for storing and maintaining information related to a structure. The structure may be a home, a commercial office building, or any other structure. The system as described herein comprises: 1) an electronic model of the physical features and attributes of said structure; 2) feature-specific information pertaining to the features and contents of said structure; and 3) non-physical information pertaining to said structure. The model and the feature-specific information and the non-physical information are each accessible via a computer network, either local or internal or from a global information network such as the Internet.
The present invention further features a method for storing and maintaining information related to a structure on a data storage system for subsequent retrieval. The method comprises the steps of: 1) providing and storing an electronic model of the physical features and attributes of the structure on an accessible computer network; 2) assembling feature-specific information pertaining to the structure, the information also stored on the accessible computer network; and 3) assembling non-physical information pertaining to the structure, the non-physical information also stored on the accessible computer network.
Some embodiments of the present invention provide an electronic model and data storage system for storage of a structure""s physical attributes and other information related to the structure. Some embodiments combine a two- or three-dimensional model of the physical features of a structure with a database or file structure which comprises additional feature-specific non-physical information including, but not limited to, warranty information, maintenance requirements and recommendations, purchase dates, vendor identification, anticipated life spans, wear and tear schedules, insurance coverage, location of and information regarding structure components or contents and similar information regarding furnishings and appurtenances of the structure.
Embodiments of this electronic model and data storage system can be accessible via a computer network and, more particularly, via a global information network such as the Internet. As such, the present invention also features a computer-readable memory for storing and maintaining information related to a structure.
These embodiments can facilitate the exchange of information by allowing interested parties to remotely access the model and data storage for information regarding the structure, its elements or related information. For example, if an owner desires to replace carpet in specific rooms of the structure, the owner can inform eligible contractors of his desire and allow the contractors to access the electronic model of the structure for the purposes of measuring and estimating the cost of the replacement. Simultaneously, insurance adjustors and other interested parties can access identical information in the same way. Along with the physical attributes of the room, other pertinent information can be stored. In the case of carpet replacement, the quality, age and condition of the existing carpet can be stored so that contractors can estimate the needed quality or durability of a replacement. The structure owner may also store information specific to the estimate such as a desired life span for the replacement carpet, desired stain-resistance or other features. This same information can be stored for every feature of the structure and can be updated periodically to reflect a continuous history of structure maintenance and revision.
Maintenance requirements and information can also be stored in the system. These requirements may be stored in a static record or may be stored so as to activate prompts to the owner or designated others so that maintenance steps can be accomplished at recommended intervals. The system can be configured to automatically notify designated maintenance personnel to accomplish tasks at the recommended intervals or the owner can be prompted to arrange for the maintenance.
Accordingly, it is an object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a system for storing and maintaining an electronic model of the physical attributes of a structure.
It is also an object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a system for storing and maintaining non-physical information regarding a structure, its components, its contents and obligations and liabilities associated therewith.
Another object of some embodiments of the present invention is to provide a system for providing physical and non-physical information related to a structure to others via a computer network.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following, description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.